


Upon The Shadow 阴影之上

by GingerAndGinger



Series: Upon the Shadow 阴影之上 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 配对：Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway 无差现代原创世界观，猎梦AU，可能存在较大OOC





	1. Beginning of the Day

偌大的落地窗外隐隐约约传来鸟儿细碎的鸣叫。清晨的微光从窗帘缝中悄悄钻出前一刻，床上的男人睁开了眼睛。  
Haytham一向是个恪守时间规律的人，但今天却产生了一种不要离开他温暖的床铺的冲动。即便如此，他还是在闹钟响起的前一刻伸手拨掉了开关，拉开身上的被子，抓过一边椅背上挂着的浴袍披上，一反常态地趿拉着拖鞋走向浴室。  
冷水冲了一把脸之后，男人终于觉得自己清醒了点，几颗水珠从他的鼻尖滴下，在水龙头的镀铬表面激起细小的水花。  
Haytham确实是在睡眠状态中度过了大半个晚上，虽然严格来讲这一晚上并没有真正定义上的“睡着”。他望向镜中的自己，除了眼里多出来的几根血丝，倒映出来的Haytham与平常日子里的并无任何不同。  
镜中的倒影把手伸向脖颈上的挂饰，这个硬币大小的银制船舵伴随他多年，自孩提时代开始就和他寸步不离。Haytham把小巧的舵盘倾斜过一个角度。洗手台上的灯光下，“Jackdaw”的字样微微凸起。他的指尖轻触单词的末尾，字母“w”的最后缺了一块，让它看上去更像一个“v”。  
确认过这一点后Haytham让项链落回了胸口，那一小块受损的部分几乎和银饰本身一样陈旧，带着他最不愿向他人提及的回忆。  
倒不是那段回忆于他而言有多糟糕，只是今日的大团长实在厌恶那些时隔几十年投来的充满虚假同情的目光。

简单地吃过一顿烤面包和牛奶的早餐后，那个同系列西装十年如一日的Haytham站在了房子前的门廊上。  
九月里伦敦的清晨已经有些寒冷，他裹紧身上的大衣，迈步走下台阶。对面房子里隐隐约约传出孩童赖床的吵闹声，阳光费力地从厚实的云层背后钻出，铺在Haytham车顶。鸟鸣声依旧清脆而欢快，屋檐和树梢却难觅任何一只鸟纲生物的踪迹。  
男人的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。和从前的无数个早晨一样，他走过花园小径，从信箱里取出当天的早报，迈向汽车，重复那些他闭着眼也能准确做出的动作，直到汽车引擎发出熟悉的轰鸣。  
这是个多数人还在桌上享用早餐的时间段，路面上空荡荡零落了几个佝偻的身影。几片属于初秋的落叶打着转，在空中牵着风的尾巴不肯撒手落地。

二十分钟的车程并不很长，Haytham刻意从停车场就放慢了脚步，任由伦敦的秋风拂过脸颊。他抬头望着眼前的总部大楼，灰蒙蒙的天空喘着粗气压在楼顶，却仍有几束阳光打破重重桎梏照上楼身。大楼现代式的金碧辉煌让Haytham不由得心中一凛，他再清楚不过这位钢筋水泥巨人玻璃下的本质；数以万计的理想葬送在了这里，有他所看来好的，亦有他所看来坏的。但也有许多理想在这里实现，盲目的投机者们亦有机会平步青云。  
遗憾又庆幸的是，Haytham并非两者之一。但若是要把Shay归类呢？Haytham发现自己始终答不上来。  
不出他所料的，Shay还没在约定的地方出现；更不用说照Haytham习惯的上班时间，此时办公室里都不会有几个人。他朝前台的招待员比了个手势，坐到了待客用的沙发上。  
时间还早，他甚至可以闭眼好好小憩一会。

 

“牵牛，189124。”Haytham朝吧台内部的酒保低声道。  
“啊，久违。”酒保的声音中洋溢着活力，他放下手中光洁的玻璃杯，从吧台后的柜子里摸出尾部雕刻有一朵精巧牵牛花的钥匙，“不过嘛——”话锋突然一转，“最近是特殊时期，我们要求所有顾客都先交一部分押金。”  
Haytham困惑地蹙起眉头：“我只是来找人会面的，又不是要再开个房间。”  
“唉，最近风声那么紧，我总要给自己找点保险。所以所有要进房间的人都一样。”  
“……你想要什么做抵押？”  
“哎呀，我还能要什么呢。”酒保，同时也是酒馆的老板，手里抛着钥匙，挂起过于职业的微笑看向Haytham。  
Haytham低头沉吟了一会，接着手伸进大衣口袋里，取出一支小巧的玻璃瓶放在吧台上：“这个接受吗？”  
身着服务生制服的酒馆老板举起小瓶端详，却露出了不寻常的讶异：“嗯，这价值可不小……你怎么舍得拿它做抵押？”  
“因为我没有别的了。”Haytham的表情忽而变得前所未有的冷酷，但几乎就在同一瞬间，又连带着声音恢复了原本的彬彬有礼，“请问钥匙可以给我了吗？”  
“请稍等。”老板小心翼翼地在身后的柜子中为Haytham的小瓶找了一格安置进去，接着转身将钥匙递给了Haytham。  
Haytham锐利的鹰眸往酒馆大堂里扫过一圈，确认没有可疑的人物出没，才跨步走进了离吧台几米远的窄门。

楼梯仍然与Haytham之前每次到访时一样，又完全不同。一段又一段的阶梯向上延伸的高度明显超出了酒馆外观所拥有的高度，往下却也是深不可测的一层又一层。Haytham不清楚它们是确实如双眼所见地往不知名的空间中延伸，又或许实际上只是一些虚假夸张的投影。Shay从来只会把见面地点约在并不远的位置：两层或三层，也导致Haytham从未能够对酒馆内部构造进行进一步了解。  
他站在阶梯脚下，对着那扇类似安检门的矮门，将钥匙插入它左侧栏杆上的小孔。门柱发出“滴”的一声，小孔上的红灯一长一短闪烁两下后随即熄灭。Haytham把钥匙收进口袋，等待着属于他的阶梯转到面前。  
正如之前巨大的灰色迷宫一样，酒馆后场的阶梯也在随时随地变化。常有第一次见到这些楼梯的人说：天呐，这简直就是Harry Potter的电影。这时陪在一旁的酒馆老板就会不高兴地从鼻子里哼出一声：这酒馆可比Harry Potter年纪大得多。

Haytham轻轻叩响了那扇中央雕刻着一朵牵牛花的木门。“进来。”里面的人闷闷地喊道，“我明明让老板给你留了一把钥匙。”他踏上花纹繁复的地毯时Shay古怪地盯着他。  
“敲门是一位绅士的基本礼仪。”Haytham不管Shay由始至终的怀疑目光，自顾自地坐到了长沙发上。  
好极了，这很Haytham。Shay愤愤不平地想。  
“你还有什么疑问要我解答，或者你其实是有什么条件要提？”Haytham抚平西装的褶皱，抬眼注视着Shay。  
原本一直靠在墙角上的猎梦人在自己上司的目光下不得不直起身来逃避。他踱到Haytham跟前几米的位置，侧过身并不直视对方，开口道：“我只是想听听你究竟还有什么理由能拖我回去。”  
“你拿了什么东西在前台作抵押？”深蓝西装的男人并没有直接回答。  
“什——哦，只是个普通的梦罢了。”Shay疑惑的抱起双臂，把头转向沙发的方向。  
“那我问你，即使是“那”段时间，你有经历过这样的管制，或者说条例吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“因此我相信你能意识到这一系列事件的严重性，17319号专员，猎梦人Shay Patrick Cormac。”  
突然被点名的人嗤笑一声：“嗯哼，然后呢？这和我必须回去有什么直接联系？”  
“你应该从某些不知名途径了解过内部文件了？四起谋杀，这还只是和部里有直接隶属关系的人员而已，更别提那些线人。还有我们没法纳入计数的散客们，天知道已经有多少人遭了毒手。而我们甚至不清楚我们面对的是这位，还是这群杀人狂。”  
“了解，现在外面也是人心惶惶，各种流言蜚语漫山遍野。失去刺客组织的凝聚力之后，一出事所有散客立马慌成一团，”他耸耸肩，“但你还没说到重点。”  
“我们已经粗略地调查过了AB两层。”Haytham轻轻吐出这句话，站起身走向Shay。  
“哦？这就是需要我的原因？你们要进C层来调查？你自己不能给他们带路吗？”Shay发出一声不屑的冷哼，无视了Haytham的接近，转身靠在壁炉的左侧，继续抱住双臂，暗色的眼睛凝视着噼啪作响的炉火。  
“原因之一。”Haytham走近几步，但仍与Shay保持了一定的距离。  
“那之二？”  
“他们打算在一切结束后重新部署部里的硬件设施。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“你原来使用的那台设备会被销毁，里面的所有数据将不复存在，”Haytham盯了Shay一会，又道，“如果你还有任何需要带走的东西，现在还来得及。”  
“所以这又算一个友善的援助了。好。”Shay的脸上看不出任何情感的波动。  
“原因之三，也是我最不想提的原因，”他的喉结滚动了一下，“上头的命令文件指明要你回去，协助调查‘交易所’。”  
Shay刹那间变了脸色，像是触电一般猛地从跳动的火苗上收起目光，语调因激愤而上扬：“指明要我，Shay Cormac，一个被针对的叛徒回去，这里面有什么意图你难道不清楚吗？”  
他的影子被炉火投在墙壁上，本就扭曲的阴影此刻愈发变形，好像也被火点燃了一般在墙上晃动。  
“那只是一种可能性。你听我把话说完再骂人。”Haytham叹出一口气，“被点名的不仅是你，还有每一个存在进入交易所可能性和能力，且在高层留下资料的人。如果他们意图肃清，大可不必找这种拐弯抹角的手段。而且现在局势变化，某个，甚至某群连环杀人凶手逍遥法外，假如我们捉不到罪犯，可想而知这对SSS名声的损害会有多大。再传出去迫害的丑闻，SSS去哪找立足之地？”  
“那你能保证我能够在事情结束后全身而退吗？你明知道某些发生过的事！”愤怒的男人把双拳重重地砸在墙壁上，转头瞪着他的前任——至少在他答应对方的请求前还是——前任上司。  
“我只能说我会尽全力。”Haytham的声音很轻，“如果你无法安全抽身，那我现在所做的一切努力也全无意义。”  
Shay觉得Haytham眼里流露出的几乎可以说是悲哀。  
炉火发出微弱的燃烧声，Haytham半个人陷在阴影中，另半边的脸在屋子里唯一却不稳定的光源下愈发像雕塑般立体。浅色的虹膜映着炉火，薄唇抿成一条细线。Shay知道他在等一个确定的答复，以往的模棱两可不再能应付眼前的上司。  
“如果这确实是你所希望的，我答应，”Shay逃开Haytham的直视，回身坐到了先前的沙发上，“但我也有条件。”  
“你说。”  
“告诉我你们掌握的所有关于案件的信息，然后给我一周时间准备。”  
“信息可以，反正你总是要看到的，但一周时间你要做什么？”  
“这你不需要知道，”Shay仿佛是在弥补自己语气里的不敬，放下了才翘起的二郎腿，又说，“你懂啊，那些不能上台面的手段。”  
“一周时间未免太长了。”Haytham皱眉道。  
“至少五天。”Shay沉默一会，仿佛是在计算时间，但更大可能是在考虑怎么拖延某些他并不想要的应酬。  
“那就五天，下周二早上八点半，我在前台等你。”Haytham决心不给他反悔的机会。  
Shay点头：“行，还有什么事要通知的吗，没有的话我先自己走了。”  
“很高兴我们能这么快速地达成共识。既然你已经答应下来，那我们就恢复了之前的身份。我想你懂。”  
又来了。Shay努力压下心中的怒火。  
“Yes,GRAND MASTER.”他从牙缝里皮笑肉不笑地挤出这句话。  
“一年半过去你并没有什么不适应，是吗。”Haytham挂上那副常用的官方式微笑道，“忙着回去？”  
“是，那又怎么？”  
“我也正要回去。一起走吧。”  
关门的那一刹那，Haytham在门缝中恰好窥见了房间变形收缩的过程。他们离开后，刻着牵牛花的门背面的一切又会被完全重置，而下一个打开这扇门的人将走进一个截然不同的房间。  
这间酒馆的一切都在不断变化，一截又一截的楼梯平移、旋转，引导着踏上它的人去向他们所寻找的地点和事件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纠结半天把写太长的第一章对半切了。  
> 老实讲自认为有点影响观感orz  
> 以及试图拯救掉进北极冰窟的海鲜tag……


	2. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12.4祝Haytham生日快乐x  
> （无比敷衍甚至不算生贺）

万事万物都有其运转的一定道理，梦境亦然。  
历来有不成文的规矩把梦境划为三层：A层的时间流逝速度与梦境外完全相同，或者也可以说，A层是现实世界在梦境中的映像版本。无论建筑，道路甚至时间，一切如同水中的倒影，没有丝毫差别。多数人会在那里做些平庸无奇的事，或者准确地说，是做从现实里粘贴过来的梦。  
B层的流速慢一些，然而这一点就足以让里面的内容与A层完全不同。它的外观会让你怀疑是不是不小心打开了一本科幻小说。看上去超现代的科技让B层更带了点神秘。但跨入其中时必须注意，绝不能被看似繁华的楼宇和交通蒙蔽。这里更多的是罪恶滋生的土地，地上层和地下层形成了两边极端，一面是光鲜亮丽的盛宴，另一面细菌滋生，肮脏无人知晓。这一切形成的原因也许是B层接待了无数从C层被驱逐出来的人们。不知为何，那些流落来B层的人们，擅长于各个不同的领域，且大多能力出众，无论怎样都不像是可能泯然众人的类型。但偏偏就由于某些不知名原因，被无名无形的力量拒之门外。  
而C层过于特殊。它被层层面纱掩盖得近乎完美，乃至于许多在B层摸爬滚打多年的梦者也从未进入。但流言蜚语总是广为流传。形形色色的人，以无数种表达方式，在B层宣扬C层是个纵情声色的场所：人的一切欲望都能在其中被满足，那就是一个意识搭建的天堂，一个乌托邦，“完美”这个形容词的代言物。多年来的各种形容一直令无数B层的人们趋之若鹜，只想亲眼目睹天堂的模样。然而那些人没有一个能真正进入C层的，真正能获取通行证的梦者对这些胡言乱语则根本不屑一顾。  
要用“完美”形容C层实际上也并不十分过分，毕竟这里确实有想进入它的人所寻觅的一切。它有的并非荣华富贵，也不是一般人所想的声色犬马。  
唯一与其他两层不同的，是无尽延展的空间和近乎绝对的自由。

C层和A、B两层在本质上是有绝对区别的。任何一个到达过C层的人在回望A、B层，乃至于现实时，都会觉得这些地方的人就犹如被流速过快的时间冲淡稀释过一般，少了本能的热情与肆意。空有端正的外表，实际上内心空洞无物，甚至比不上一块贫瘠的荒地。有也只有到达过C层的人才能够辨认出如此区别。  
而另一个问题是，C层会筛选那些拥有进入其中资格的人。所以即便是Shay这类把进出C层当吃饭喝水一样简单的人，也不敢保证自己在下一秒会不会因为条件不够格而被驱逐出门。同样的，Haytham也不知道他带领的小队有几个人能进入C层。除Chris之外，据他所知没有一个人真正踏入过C层，包括Thomas这个丝毫不像在体制中成长起来的猎梦人。更不用说连他都只曾听闻的“交易所”，在他所熟识的人中，只有Shay对这片神秘领域有所了解。

某种意义上这个被称作“棋牌室”的酒馆坐落在B和C层之间，正因此，这里成了猎梦人交换情报的据点之一。没人知道酒馆老板对眼皮底下的交易究竟有多少了解，也不知道他是否只是装作漠不关心的样子，暗中却在控制着一切。明面上，他只是整日站在吧台后，待有新客光临时变魔法般的摊开一长条不像酒水单的酒水单，上面写满了各种棋类和牌类的名字。  
顺提一句，Shay带得Haytham也热爱上了那杯“莫里斯九子棋”。  
虽说“棋牌室”打通了B和C层，能把它当作过渡跳板的还是只有那些常驻C层、经验丰富的猎梦人。Haytham就未曾尝试过。但那有极大一部分是因为SSS的条例约束。  
他也曾以另一种方式，且不是出于公务原因去C层待过很久。自大清洗过后，无论对于外部的散客和可能存在的刺客余党，又或是体制内部的工作人员，上层的监视明显处于不断加重的过程中。Haytham知道他的日常梦境都受到了记录和监管，自己短时间内也无法再次回到C层。  
Chris曾怀疑过一部分监视是出于对Shay事件的考虑，但Shay早不是第一例变节者，也非首位撂下一封辞职信销声匿迹的人。Haytham脑中闪过先前几起恶性事件的报告。论后果，对SSS造成大型影响的事件与Shay并无关联，但论技术，那些名单上的人物没有一个对梦境的驾驭能力在Shay之上。  
一年半前Shay悄无声息地消失，激起了当时高层的恐慌，也导致他的名字一度被挂在A+通缉度的名单里。那段日子Haytham认为自己无论何时看见Shay被“处理完毕”的消息都不会感到讶异。好在前刺客组织成员的猎梦人躲藏技术十分高明，一年半过去，Shay甚至降回了A等级。几周前趁着新命令的下达，同时也是在Haytham的强硬态度下，Shay在数据库里的危险等级总算堪堪地降到了B。

“随时还有升回B+的可能性。”Chris这样警告，“你不能随便相信NA小组的每一个人，早已经有人对Shay的回归和地位表示不满了。”  
“Charles只是心里不平衡Shay能在短时间里取得他努力多年才实现的成就和地位罢了，实际上他也不得不服气Shay的办事效率和能力。”  
“不，不是他，Charles的嘴我也清楚。我要说的是那些上级睁一只眼闭一只眼的勾当，Shay当时就在试图追查几起事件，虽然他消失后这些只能不了了之。但他现在回来之后，肯定要继续顺着线索继续查下去，谁知道会对那些脏事有什么影响，那些人又要找什么办法给他使绊。”Chris看上去忧心忡忡。  
“嗯……我会注意的。”Haytham点头道，“Shay的老位置怎么样了？”  
“已经收拾完了，一切正常，机器可以成功运行。不过我只检查了一下设备，没有去动他私人的东西。我想，有些东西还是由他自己打开检查比较好。”  
“我们的老朋友终于要回来了。”Haytham拍拍Chris的肩膀道。他们不约而同地朝着Shay以前的位置望去。冷冰冰的灰色机器沉默地坐着，这个位置已经不知多久没有人使用，连带着半边办公室都灰暗了几个度。好在很快，Shay这块催化剂的回归总能使这一潭死寂恢复一部分活泼。

Haytham张开双眼，瞥向墙上的挂钟。分针已经迫近6的位置，距离先前两人约好的时间只有半分钟之遥。猎梦人属下的勤奋程度和他的天赋形成了精妙的反比。Haytham的手指频繁地敲打着他的腕关节，他谂知，如果30秒内Shay的身影再不出现在大厅里，那他就又该等一个半小时了。  
不过这次Shay总算没有辜负他的期待。  
“你还真是非常准时啊，Mr Cormac.”Haytham从沙发上起身。  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
阳光正好斜穿过玻璃落在Shay脸上，一瞬间Haytham甚至以为时光又倒转回了两年以前。也是一个秋日的早晨，即使Haytham早就了解过Shay Cormac这个名字，即使他早就无数遍地听过Charles念叨变节者的“事迹”，都远不如他亲眼看见这个狼般桀骜的男人来得感受深刻。  
那一年半内Haytham多次思索过为什么他能给予Shay超乎其他所有人的信赖。入团仪式上两人的接触不过匆匆一瞥，直到Haytham通知Shay来办公室两人才有了第一次独处的机会。  
初秋的阳光把Shay的睫毛染成了砂金色，瞳孔在光照下收缩。Haytham觉得自己像是被蛊惑了一般，不断在心里和口头上认同着眼前男人提出的观点和理论。  
事实证明他的信任也不无道理。没有Shay的帮助，Templar Order绝不会在这么快的时间内扳倒Assassin势力。Shay的才华和能力在他麾下得到了极佳的发挥，但连Haytham，猎梦人猎人在部里最亲近的人之一，也对Shay一年半前的失踪一无所知。一年半来他仿佛从这个地球上蒸发了一般，即便是在SSS的A+通缉下，所有人都没能找到一丝半毫关于他去向的线索。  
现在Shay就这样在真实世界里再次出现在他面前，还是那一身半新不旧，红黑配色的打扮。  
还是那个不羁的灵魂。  
“那走吧。”  
两人穿过大厅走向电梯。两人沉默了一路，直到电梯的速度平稳下来，Haytham终于开口道：“你就没有什么关于部里的事情想问的吗？”  
“呃，实不相瞒，我已经了解得差不多了。”Shay眼底闪过一丝狡黠。  
“果然。”Haytham脸上毫无波澜。  
又是一段凝固的沉默。监控器的红灯像是不满地闪烁了一下。Haytham紧盯着门缝，Shay则半倚在厢壁上，望着数字快速地变化。  
“别说，我还真想问，我还在老位置吗？”迈出电梯时Shay突然道。  
“老地方，老机器。都是你的。”Haytham快步走出电梯厢，Shay发誓他上司肯定偷笑了。他小小地因自己错过了那副表情而懊恼了一下，随即忙不迭的跟上前面人的脚步。  
办公室的大多数人都已经进入了工作状态，有几个新面孔，但老人还是居多。剩下几个也在作最后的准备，看见两人进来时，仅仅是点头做出示意。他们收到了Haytham的通知，所以也都未表现出过多的讶异。  
Shay的位置在角落，也是后期临时加上的位置之一，和其他人隔了一段不小的距离，显得格外宽敞。他的配置倒是和别人没什么不同，一样冷冰冰的巨大机器，缺乏色彩而让人视觉疲劳的空荡桌面，私人物品早就被他自己和部里搬个干净，因此也不需要额外的打扫。  
“都是你的了。找Chris过来好好适应一下机器，午饭之前到我办公室来一趟。还有，明天十点开小组会议，三号会议室，我不通知第二遍。”Haytham一踏进办公室就恢复了工作状态中的雷厉风行——至少Shay总是在用这个形容词。  
“等等，明天的会，组里所有人都在吗？”  
“那不然呢？”Haytham回过头，“如果你是在担心应付Charles，他今天休假。”  
Shay这回真的捕捉到了Haytham脸上不易被旁人察觉的得意洋洋。  
“好吧好吧，”Shay举起双手作投降状，“那我要开始‘适应’了，您请便。”  
Haytham不置可否地转身走向自己办公室。  
Shay咂咂嘴目送自己上司走进门里，伸手重理了一下自己的头发，转头在面前类似仪表盘的桌面上敲下几个键。屏幕不负他所望地亮起，光标闪烁，指令一行接一行地运行。Shay皱起眉头，尽管Chris之前向他保证过所有人都没来动过他的仪器，甚至还帮Shay做过一次检查，他还是在担心会不会出现问题。  
但很快那些疑惑就被彻底打消。  
桌面加载完毕，他曾无比熟悉的狼首图标显示在右上角。  
一个柔和的女声响起。  
“Welcome back,Sir.”  
他整个人后仰压上椅背：“哈，好久不见，Morrigan。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这其实就是个包着（目前还不明显的）科幻外衣的唧唧歪歪办公室爱情故事。  
> 虽然我本意好像不是这样的。  
> 但写着写着就变奇怪了。控制不住记己.jpg


End file.
